Damn, and I Thought He Was Shy!
by escapeyourself
Summary: Ikki is the unsuspecting, possibly straight, sexy man hunk. Akito is the seemingly shy, clumsy guy who wants to get in his pants. And of course he succeeds.


**Title: Damn, and I Thought He Was Shy!  
Author: blacknightjoker  
Rating: M... durrr  
Pairing: **Akito/Ikki... hehehe seme Akito *pedo grin*  
**Warning: **This fic contains **MAN SEX, **if that offends you, please leave the fic now.  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own Air Gear. I only own this idea, as you should know because it would absolutely never happen in either the anime or manga. Darn...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Ikki! Ikki!" I called out loudly as I skated towards him, almost tripping in the process. I was late once again to one of our group meetings and was mildly surprised to see him standing off the the side of the park alone. Ikki turned to me and smiled lightly before laughing when he saw the trouble I was having with my Air Trek's. Why hadn't I got the hang of these damn things yet?

"Still haven't gotten the hang of skating Akito?" I blushed lightly when he guessed what I was thinking so accurately while Ikki burst into another round of laughter. Agito grumbled at the crow, obviously annoyed with the constant teasing I was getting. I shushed Agito and grimaced as I started to lose my balance yet again. Ikki, noticing my struggles, lightly grabbed my sleeve and wrapped his arm around my waist, causing me to turn what I was sure was a bright red. Trying to prevent him from sensing my nervousness, I quickly started stammering.

"Uhm... W-where are the others at..." I scratched at my head lightly with my free arm, my sleeve moving slightly with the motion of my arm as I rubbed at my scalp. Ikki just ignored me and looked somewhere else, probably in the direction of the skate park where a few people on Air Trek's were trying out some new moves. One of them pulled off what was apparently a hard move for them, I had seen Ikki perform that move months ago, and the rest were busy congratulating the rider. I turned to glare at Ikki.

"Did they go somewhere or what," I asked harshly, beginning to lose my patience with Ikki's continued silence. Ikki let go of my sleeve, keeping his arm where it was around my waist and looked around for a second or two. He looked down at me with a slight smile on his face, causing my heart to stutter painfully in my chest. It wouldn't be nearly as intimate if he was the same hight or shorter than me, but no, he had to be taller.

"They went to go check out an Air Trek battle I think. They didn't want me to go, considering what happened at the last one, so they had me wait here for you to come." I looked at Ikki curiously, because I knew that he would have gone even if they told him not to. His face was drawn up and looked like he was either depressed or trying very hard not to think or say something. I tugged on his sleeve lightly, causing him to turn and look at me.

"Ikki, is something bothering you?" Ikki immediately turned the other way, a light blush staining his cheeks, and I chuckled under by breath as did Agito as we both realized I was quickly moving Ikki into a submissive state. "Is it Simca... or maybe Ringo this time?" As I said this, Ikki quickly turned to look at me and then looked away just as fast, trying to hide something that showed on his face from me. I immediately knew what his answer would be and I laughed a bit out loud. Ikki looked back at me and blushed a bit harder before he turned around and letting go of my waist in an attempt to block me out. He mumbled out an answer that sent my heart fluttering in my chest and Agito into a fit of laughter. I grinned sadistically, a bit of Agito slipping into my personality.

"I couldn't hear you Ikki. Turn around so I can actually hear you." Ikki slowly turned back around, more in control of himself but still with a light red dusting his cheeks. I grinned at him and he lightly smiled back and took a deep breath. I giggled to myself as his head lowered in another act of submission, this was going to be easier then I thought.

"I said that it wasn't either of them. It's someone else, and I just can't seem to keep my mind off of them." I skated closer to him, scowling in my head when Agito applauded because I didn't fall. I stopped right in front of Ikki and used my sleeve covered hand to push his face up so I could properly see him. I wasn't that surprised when he let me do so willingly, his breath catching when he identified something dangerous and unknown shining in my eyes. I smiled at him until he slightly smiled back and I moved even closer to him, invading Ikki's personal space and wrapping my arms, having some difficulties due to the long sleeves, around his neck. I moved my face closer to his, feeling his unstable breathing wash over my face as I slowly rose up to his height. My lips moved closer to his as my eyes searched his for any sign of wanting me to stop. When I saw none, I tentatively pressed my lips to his. I watched as his eyes fluttered closed and I let mine slip shut as well. A shock went through my chest as I felt him slide his arms back around my waist to hold me tighter against him. I deepened the kiss, holding myself to him harder, moving my lips slowly to coax his into playing with my own.

I shivered as Ikki ran his tongue along my bottom lip expectantly, but instead of letting him in, I did the same to him. As soon as he opened up, I shoved my tongue into his mouth to begin the battle of dominance. His tongue clashed with mine as I slid my muscle over his teeth and gums to get at his unique taste of freedom and fresh air, it was a completely different taste, one tht made me shiver in my AT's and increase the fierceness of the kiss. He moaned when I was able to suck on his tongue experimentally, and I shivered again at the taste that exploded on my taste buds. I pulled away quickly, knowing I had won the battle, and watched a strand of saliva that connected our mouths together. His eyes opened, and a silent question was reflected in his orbs. I winked at him as I licked my lips sensually and broke the connection between us. I leaned up further until my mouth rested right next to his ear and I was able to wrap my arms around his neck. I breathed against his skin, enjoying the feeling of him shivering against me as my hot breath assaulted his ear. I latched on to the lobe and sucked it, relishing in the small gasp that escaped from Ikki's lips. I let go briefly and let my tongue trace the edge of his ear, enjoying the sound of Ikki's uneven breathing.

"I'm the one that's going to be in control here Ikki. Do you understand, or do you need me to show you?" I asked him, tightening my grip on his neck. I latched back onto his ear and sucked the lobe again, gaining another gasp from him. I left his ear, moved my hands to his shoulders, and made my way down to his unmarked neck where I latched on to the spot above his pulse.

"Y-yes." Ikki moaned out lightly, trying to control his volume as to not attract unnecessary attention. As a reward, I left my assault of his neck in favor of his lips. As our tongues engaged once again in a dance, I let my hands move back to hold Ikki's neck and made my hips mold into his as I ground against him lightly. His responding groan left me breathless and wanting more, and as much as I would have liked to finish this and take him right here, I had to stop. I pulled back slowly, leaving a few teasing nips against Ikki's now swollen and red lips. I released his neck and fell back down to my normal height before looking up at Ikki's face. He looked completely fuckable with his lust glazed eyes, flushed face, and cherry red lips. I winked at him one last time before I turned and skated shakily out of his sight. This was definitely going to be more fun then I thought.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I skated around for the rest of the day, trying unsuccessfully to keep my mind off of the completely fuckable and totally willing boy who was going to be mine tonight. Agito sighed in my head and I grinned wildly, knowing that he was accepting of our relationship now, perhaps even wanting to be a part of it as well. I couldn't lie and say the fact that I could share this with all with Agito didn't arouse me... because it so obviously did. I could already imagine how tonight was going to play out and the thought alone made me shiver and allowed the threads of excitement to wrap around me. I turned in the direction of the house and skated lazily back, already knowing the entire household would be asleep. I walked in through the front door, my still worrying mind put to rest when I saw that nobody was up or moving around. I shivered in excitement as I made my way to Ikki's bedroom, stopping to remove my skates and socks and place them in front of his bedroom door. I smirked at what the others would think when they woke up and found my skates in front of his room and the door locked. I opened it quietly, just in case anyone was still awake, and walked into the bedroom. I turned and shut the door, making sure to lock it before I walked over to Ikki's bed. Thank God that kid slept on top of his covers tonight and without his shirt, this would make my job much easier. I shed my jacket and shirt before climbing on top of my soon to be... lover, fuck buddy? I don't have any clue of how to describe him.

I pinned his arms above his head with my left hand and leaned forward to capture his lips with my own, groaning slightly at the feeling. It took Ikki about 20 seconds before his eyes lazily opened, and maybe another half a minute before he started to respond to the kiss. I deepened the kiss and shoved my tongue in his mouth, enjoying once again his addicting taste. Ikki moaned and I let my right hand travel down his chest to one of his nipples, pinching and rubbing it. He arched his back, and let out a sexy groan in response to my actions. I was beginning to feel his arousal against mine and it was driving me crazy. I ground against his hips, earning another breathy groan from his mouth. I continued to ravage his mouth, groaning when his tongue would attempt to challenge mine for dominance. It was quickly getting warm in the room and Ikki began to wiggle underneath me, obviously uncomfortable with what I'm sure was the current arousal straining against his pajama pants. I let my free hand travel to his other nipple, tweaking and rolling that one until it too was hard under my fingertips. I let my fingernail scrape over the tip and was awarded with a gasp and shiver from the boy pinned beneath me. I left his mouth for his neck and once again began to torture it with my lips and teeth, becoming even more aroused from the mewls coming from his mouth. My right hand traveled down his chest to the top of his pajama pants and began to slide them down, not without difficulty, so I could release Ikki's cock from its confines.

I brushed his hardness through his boxers with my hand, earning myself a sexy groan that was quickly becoming the most arousing sound I had ever heard in my life. I left Ikki's neck, noticing with pride the red mark that would turn a dark purple by the time we fell asleep, and looked down at his face. He was flushed with his eyes tightly closed and his bottom lip stuck between his teeth in an attempt to control himself. My arms weren't long enough to push his pants down all the way, so I used my hand to once again play with his nipples and pushed his pants down with my foot. I smirked evilly when Ikki's pants were down to his ankles and let go of his wrists, sitting up and grinding my hips against his to distract him from what I was doing. I reached down under the bed and my smirk grew wider as my hands encountered cold metal rings. Ikki's eyes had closed as I ground against him, but they shot open at the click of cold metal on both of his wrists. I got off of him and stood to the side of the bed so I could unbutton my pants and slide them down my legs and stepping out of them. Ikki panicked, knowing that he was caught and was about to be fucked thoroughly, as he was now handcuffed to the bed post, his hands rendered useless. I laughed as I climbed back on top of him, pressing my chest against his, and moving my hands down to rub against his hard-on. My mouth went back to his ear, where I let a wave of my warm breath wash against him, making him shiver once again in excitement.

"Having an older brother who is sort of a policeman has its perks," I murmured, telling him in my own way how I had gotten the handcuffs and also telling him that it would be near impossible to break out of them. He shivered in response, picking up on what I was trying to say.

"Don't worry though, they shouldn't hurt you, and I _think _that I grabbed the right key." I nibbled his earlobe in an attempt to make him forget that he was tied up, but noticing his erection growing harder, I could tell that he wouldn't need any reassurance. He wiggled in an attempt of feigning being uncomfortable, but I saw through his act easily and bit his collarbone hard enough to leave a mark, but not break the skin. He let out a high pitched keening sound of slight pain before it changed into a sort of mix between a mewl and a moan, causing my dick to become even harder in it's confines. I let myself make a small groan of contentment when Ikki ground up against me, seeking friction. I knew it wouldn't take long before he would finally break and beg for me to take him, and that was what I was planning to make him do.

I let my hands travel down his body, stopping to trace his erection through his boxers with my fingertip. He exhaled through his teeth, his breaths coming out as a hiss. I removed my hands and grinned as Ikki let out a small disappointed grunt at the loss of touch to his needy erection. I let my lips begin to explore his body, not letting any part be ignored, tracing lines down his body, and testing every inch of him to find all his pleasure spots. I was enjoying the sounds escaping through Ikki's pouty lips, the little moans, sexy groans, and gasps as I found an extra sensitive spot above his belly button and one on his left hip bone. I let my nose drift along his clothed length before moving down to his inner thighs, enjoying the needy whimper that erupted from him as I ignored his cock in favor of more exploration. I found four more spots, one each on the backs of his knees, and also on his ankles. At his feet, I took each of his toes into my mouth and sucked, gaining a cry from Ikki each time I did so.

I looked up from my ministrations to see Ikki looking at me with a mixture of lust and impatience. He was biting his lip to keep further sounds from coming out of his mouth and I smiled evilly as I noticed a drop of blood shining on his lip. I growled lowly, not at all surprised at Agito beginning to fight to be let out to have his own fun, and stalked up his body, making sure to stop when my erection was pressing against Ikki's. I ground against him, taking note of the wetness I could feel through my boxers. I let my tongue flick out and gather the drop of blood that had collected on his lip and Ikki shivered in desire. I slid back down his body until I was able to take one of his firm nipples into my mouth, biting at it lightly. Ikki cried out and thrusted his hips upward, seeking friction against me, and I felt his heart beat accelerate dangerously against my cheek.

"P-please! Akito... I need..." I grinned and sucked his nipple harder, causing him to arch his back to push himself closer to me. I pulled back and watched him squirm, eyes shut tight, mouth open to release breathless pants. I licked my lips at the delicious sight before me and let my lips touch his again, getting carried away. He instantly let me in, enjoying the feel of my tongue exploring his mouth, swapping spit, and enjoying being submissive to me. I pulled his boxers down, using my feet to kick them off of his body, as I plundered his mouth again, letting his dick spring free and I felt him shiver as the cold air wrapped around his overheated erection. I pulled back and licked my lips again, watching the lust flash across his eyes at the move. I reached underneath the bed again, grasping at the bottle I knew was down there, but my hand brushed against something I was sure I didn't put there. I pulled it and the lube bottle out and noticed the gleam of excitement and fear that flashed through his eyes at both objects. My eyes widened when I recognized the item as a dildo that had been a prank gift from all of us that I was sure he had thrown away. I grinned wickedly and waved it in the air.

"Wanna tell me why this was under your bed Ikki? Or can I guess?" My grin widened when he didn't answer and I took it as a sign that I should continue. My head began to spin slightly as Agito pounded against the barriers I had placed up around him. The fucker was going to come out sooner or later, so I might as well have my fun now.

"I bet all this time, you've been fucking yourself with this haven't you? Imagining that it was me... am I right?" Ikki's face heated up and I noticed that he was beginning to sweat, beads of perspiration shining on his forehead as he began to get scared as to where I was going with this. I popped the top of the lube and dipped my index and middle finger into the container, wiggling them around to get them thoroughly coated. Ikki shut his eyes tightly as I let my fingers make their way to his puckered hole. I traced them around his entrance before I shoved both of them into him, giving him no warning before hand. I heard him inhale, in pain or pleasure I wasn't sure, and looked up at his face to see his eyes shut tightly and his lip between his teeth again. I moved my fingers apart, spreading him open further and heard a whimper from Ikki. I smiled and scooted down so my head was right above his engorged erection. His eyes opened when I moved my fingers and at the same time licked a trail down his cock. He inhaled sharply and let out a tiny moan as his hips jerked up, moving my fingers inside of him.

"Like that Ikki?" I asked with a smile on my face. He moaned in agreement and I let my tongue dart out again to tease the tip of his dick. He bucked towards my mouth, the handcuffs jangling as he thrashed beneath me.

"A-ahh! Akito... Please!" I let a smirk decorate my face and I was sure my eyes flashed with desire. I removed my fingers from him and slid them back into the lube, gathering a bunch in my hand. I grabbed the dildo and slathered it with the lube, running my hand as I would over myself, letting myself moan out at the suggestiveness of the action. I grinned when I saw Ikki's cock twitch in anticipation and stuck the head of the dildo at Ikki's entrance. I used my hand to stroke Ikki's cock as I let the tip of the toy penetrate his entrance. Ikki moaned and I growled in desire, his eyes half-lidded in arousal, mine clouded with lust and desire. I pushed the dildo in the rest of the way, wiggling it around to try to find the spot that I would soon be pounding straight into. I knew I found it when Ikki gasped and tried to push himself back to shove the dildo further into the spot and I chuckled.

"If I remember correctly, there was a button that made it vibrate..." Ikki's eyes widened as the toy came alive within him, continuously stimulating his prostate. He cried out loudly, moans and groans leaving his lips continuously, along with the occasional mewl that made my dick strain even harder against my boxers. I opened my mouth and took his dick in my mouth, grabbing hold of his hips to stop him from thrusting into my mouth. I bobbed my head up and down over his erection, stopping to suck at the tip and clench my teeth oh-so-lightly underneath the purple head. Ikki screamed out my name in pleasure and I let my tongue drag across the slit to gather the precum that was gathering there. He shivered and jerked in my mouth and I could tell that he was close, the double stimulation almost too much, so I reached up and tweaked his nipple with my fingers, smirking as he screamed out and came into my mouth. Spurt after spurt of cum slid down my throat as I shut off the vibrating dildo and pulled it out of him with an erotic slurping sort of sound. Ikki still slightly shook as I removed his limp dick from my mouth. His eyes were closed and he was panting, a rosy hue staining his features. His mouth was open and his tongue slipped out to lick at his dry lips. I shivered and groaned and his eyes opened to look down at me.

"Mmmmmmm," Ikki sighed out, shifting slightly. I ran my tongue along his dick again and he shivered and groaned at the sensation on his still slightly sensitive head. I threw the toy across the room, satisfied to hear it hit the opposite wall, perhaps waking up the others, so they could hear me fucking Ikki's brains out. I grabbed the hem of my boxers and didn't hesitate slipping them off of my legs. I sighed out at the cool air hit my overheated erection. I reached for the lube and grabbed a fair amount of it in my hand and began to slather it over my dick, giving myself a hand job at the same time. Ikki's eyes flashed with lust and he whimpered with need, his cock quickly becoming hard again. I smiled at him and slid up his body to capture his lips with my own. I used my hand to spread his legs further and position myself at Ikki's entrance before I slid inside of him in one swift stroke. He gasped into the kiss and I took the chance to let my tongue invade his mouth yet again, engaging his tongue in a battle for dominance, when I already knew that I had won. He let me take control of the kiss without much of a fight and I took my time sucking on his tongue and getting a taste of him.

I began to move inside him, no longer able to resist the heat drawing me in, pulling out of him an inch or two and slamming back in, trying to find his sweet spot again. Three strokes later and he cried out in ecstasy, head slamming back against the bed and his lips leaving mine so he could pull in a gasping breath. I grinned and slammed back into him, hitting his prostate dead on, making him cry out. The sounds of my balls hitting his ass turned me on more, making me pant and groan as I slammed into the boy beneath me, who was also moaning and pushing himself back onto me. I changed the pace to slow and to both of us it seemed as though a snail could move faster then I was, but I held onto my control, knowing I was torturing Ikki with pleasure. He groaned and moaned and thrashed beneath me and in return I stopped moving altogether and moved my hand over his aching erection.

"A-ah, Akito..." I moved my hand slower over his cock, rubbing my thumb over the tip to smear the precum that was leaking from him.

"Move... M-move God dammit!" I smirked as my hand left his cock and I took up a fast pace again, smiling as the sound of flesh meeting flesh echoed around the room. If anyone was awake in the house, most certainly they would have to realize what was going on by now. The bed creaking obnoxiously, the smacking sounds as I hit Ikki's ass faster and faster with my balls and thighs, and the loud and sexy moans and mewls of pleasure coming from the boy beneath me and my own groans filled the air of the room. The air around us grew hotter and hotter as we both flew towards our climax. I began to fuck Ikki even harder, reaching my hand out to grasp at his pulsing dick so I could stroke it in time with my thrusts. His moans were becoming constant, every time I would slam back into him he let out another moan of appreciation. I was gasping as the feelings of my climax began in my toes and I shivered as the tingling migrated towards my cock that was busy plunging itself in and out of Ikki's tight heat. I pumped his cock harder in response, feeling his thighs tremble against me.

"A-akito I'm..." I continued to pound into him as his face flushed and his head thrashed from side to side. I leaned down to capture his lips with my own.

"Same Ikki..." I managed to breathe out against his lips before my lips connected with his and out body's both shook with out climax. I groaned at the feeling of immense pleasure coursing through my veins, still moving my way in and out of Ikki, spilling my cum into his tight heat. I felt Ikki's cum splatter against my hand and I shivered as his ass tightened and relaxed around me as he rode out his climax. I dropped, exhausted against his chest, not caring that my hand, and now his and my stomachs, were covered in Ikki's cum and that my dick was still resting inside of him. Something inside my head clicked, and I fought against Agito, who was taking control of my weakened state to come out and take control. Ikki's breathing was slowing, and I sighed and gave over the control to Agito, too tired and sated to care.

"Ikki, why the fucking hell do you think it's ok to drift of to sleep now? I'm not done fucking you yet." Ikki's eyes snapped open in shock, seeing Agito now being the one hovering over him with his rapidly hardening cock in his ass.

"My brother and you fucking turned me on a hell of a lot more than I would care to admit. Besides, if you fuck one of us, the other comes with. We're sort of a two in one package you know." Ikki groaned in exhausted pleasure as Agito began to move inside him. I chewed my lip in the back of Agito's mind, hoping to God that Ikki was a masochist, because if he wasn't, it was going to be hard for him to get any pleasure this time around. Ikki moaned as his prostate was once again stimulated, and rattled the chains in an attempt to get control of his arms back. Agito grinned sadisticly at the sound, and bent down to bite down hard on that spot on Ikki's hip that drove him absolutely crazy. He let out a high pitched scream and bucked back into Agito's thrusts forcefully.

"Fuck, Ikki, didn't know you were such a damn masochist." Agito followed that statement with a particularly hard thrust against Ikki's prostate while he dragged the fingernails of his right hand down his chest at the same time, creating harsh angry looking lines on Ikki's once perfect looking skin. Ikki mewled in pleasure and began to whimper at the lack of contact with his skin, which Agito had been trying to avoid touching so he could make Ikki desperate for his touch. In response to his plea, Agito grabbed Ikki's bottom lip between his teeth, worrying the skin until it began to bleed again, and then ran his finger over the cut, relishing in the hiss that escaped Ikki's lips at the stinging feeling that erupted from the touch. Agito then moved his hand to rub at the top of Ikki's cock, never staying on it for more then a few seconds before he let his hand trail to trace the opening that was currently sucking his cock into Ikki's body. Ikki groaned as the sensations were taken away from him time and time again, it was pure torture!

Agito was dragging his nails down Ikki's arms, and Ikki was groaning with every pass of them on his skin. Even Akito, who was sitting in the backseat enjoying the show, knew that Ikki needed more or he was going to go crazy, but knowing Agito, he wouldn't give in and touch him until he begged.

"Agitoooo..." At the sound of his name, Agito looked down into Ikki's sweaty and flushed face. He smirked at the need he saw reflected in Ikki's chocolate brown orbs as the boy beneath him wiggled around in an attempt to bring any part of his body in contact with his.

"Yes Ikki?" Agito cursed lightly as his voice came out shaky and pounded into Ikki harder to make the boy lose his thoughts on what he wanted him to do. Ikki's breath hitched as his leg was lifted around Agito's hip and his groans escalated in volume as Agito's cock was able to move further into him.

"Aah, touch me... Agito..." Agito let out a laugh at the pleading tone Ikki was using and ground agains Ikki's cock, drawing an appreciative moan from him. As quickly as the touching had started, it stopped and Ikki whined sharply at the loss.

"Agito, w-what..." Agito grinned cockily down at him, stopped thrusting inside of him and then licked his lips slightly, watching in delight as Ikki's adams apple bobbed at the sight.

"You didn't say please, Ikki." Ikki's eyes widened when Agito said that, and then narrowed slightly as he realized he was being played, but the thought of being able to get off finally had him swallowing heavily and finding a basket to gather his shattered pride.

"Could you please, please, touch me Agito?" Agito laughed throatily at his request, but sunk down until he covered Ikki's body with his own, and then began to move again. Ikki moaned beneath him and one again tried to gain control of his arms, hissing as blood rushed through the numb limbs. Agito groaned lightly as Ikki's passage fluttered around him slightly, he was so so close. he reached between them to grab at Ikki's cock, stroking it quickly in time with his thrusts.

"Aah..." Neither were sure as to who made the sound, all they were worried about was falling over the side of the cliff that was looming right in front of them. Ikki came first, Agito taking care to shove him off the cliff with a well timed stroke, and Ikki pulled him down afterwards, both shivering and shaking as they hit the water at the bottom. Covered in sweat and Ikki's cum, Agito breathed deeply, pleased at the smell of sex that filled the room. Akito groaned lightly in the back of Agito's mind and he smiled when Akito relayed where the keys for the handcuffs were. He moved off of Ikki carefully, pleased to see him dazed and staring at nothing in particular. He grabbed the keys and unlocked the handcuffs, rubbing at the red that surrounded Ikki's wrists carefully. He threw the handcuffs to the other side of the room, pleased to hear them clank against the wall, and crawled onto the bed until he was lying right besides Ikki. He curled up on his side, and jumped in surprise when Ikki's arms moved to wrap around him and draw him against his chest.

"Thanks Agito." Agito grinned at the words, wanting to thank Ikki as well but realizing he had already fallen asleep. Both him and Akito were grateful to the boy as well, and certainly wouldn't mind making this a regular thing. Agito smirked and pushed against Ikki until he was touching as much of him as he was physically able to, and let true smile grace his face for the first time in a long while.

* * *

So... I know at this point you are all probably wondering why the HELL I'm re-editing this... The fact is, I'm bored and want to see if my kinky lemon writing has improved. Plus I was annoyed at first with how Agito kind of took a back burner to this story, so I figured, why not a threesome of sorts and end up having them all share? Or maybe that's just my mind coming up with something for me to do XD Anyways, I know it's a one-shot, **BUT IF YOU GUYS REVIEW ALL PRETTY LIKE, I MIGHT HAVE THE ROLLS SWITCH AND MAKE A SECOND CHAPTER!**

Thankee Muchly,  
blacknightjoker


End file.
